rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Nach Cairhien (Kapitel)
"Nach Cairhien" ist das vierte Kapitel des siebzehnten Bandes Die zerbrochene Krone. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierte Kapitel des siebenten englischen Originalbandes A Crown of Swords, der als Die Krone der Schwerter auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. In der deutschen Ausgabe Die Zerbrochene Krone und der dazugehörigen ebook-Ausgabe gibt es kein Kapitel-Icon. Zusammenfassung Sie reiten nach Cairhien, und Perrin ist äußerst besorgt wegen Faile. In der Stadt erfahren sie, dass Colavaere sich tatsächlich hat krönen lassen und dass Faile eine ihrer Zofen ist. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Cairhien Perrin, Rand, Loial und ihre Begleiter reiten schnell Richtung Cairhien. Perrin ist äußerst besorgt wegen Faile, und kann an nichts anderes denken, als dass es ihr gut geht. Sogar Aram ist besorgt, da ihm klar geworden ist, dass Faile in Gefahr sein könnte. Sie werden von Cairhienischen Soldaten und Aiel begleitet. Perrin will unbedingt mit Chiad reden, um mehr über Faile zu erfahren, doch sie ist zu weit entfernt und bleibt bei den Töchtern des Speers. Auch während der vier Rasten, die sie machen, kann er nicht mit ihr reden, und wird immer ungeduldiger. Während jeder Rast sagt er sich, dass es Faile gut gehen wird, wenn er nur dafür sorgen kann, dass es ihrer Stute Schwalbe weiterhin gut geht. Min versucht ihn immer wieder zu beruhigen und macht Witze, aber sie ist genauso besorgt wie er. Auch Loial bemüht sich, Perrin immer wieder zu überzeugen, dass sie als Jägerin des Horns gewohnt ist, selbst auf sich zu achten. Doch auch ihm merkt Perrin an, dass er besorgt ist. Dabei lässt er sich durch den Einfluss von Rands und Perrins Ta'veren dazu hinreißen, zu sagen, dass er es kaum erwarten kann, Erith zu heiraten, um dafür zu sorgen, dass es ihr immer gut geht. * Loial erklärt, dass er es kaum erwarten kann, dass Erith ihn heiratet, damit er sich um sie kümmern kann. Er liebt sie so sehr, dass er glaubt, er würde sterben, wenn sie ihre Meinung ändert. Dann ist er erschrocken, dass er das laut gesagt hat und sehr beschämt. Vermutlich durch Rands und Perrins Ta'veren Während sie reiten, wird Perrin klar, wie heiß es inzwischen ist und wie fest der Dunkle König das Land im Griff hat. Die Pflanzen um sie sind ausgetrocknet und verdorrt. Schließlich erreichen sie eine Anhöhe, von der aus sie auf die Stadt Cairhien herabsehen können. Alles sieht friedlich aus. Über der Stadt wehen das Banner des Lichts, das Drachenbanner und das Banner von Cairhien, sowie ein Banner von Haus Saighan. * Banner von Haus Saighan: Silberdiamant auf einem gelb und rot karierten Feld. Dobraine erklärt, er hätte gehofft, die Aiel hätten sich geirrt, doch das Banner zeigt deutlich, dass Colavaere auf dem Thron sitzt. Er sagt weiter, dass sie sicherlich wie üblich nach ihrer Thronbesteigung Geschenke in der Stadt hat verteilen lassen, um sich beliebt zu machen und warnt Rand, dass die Bürger sich erheben könnten, wenn ihnen nicht gefällt, wie er mit Colavaere umgeht. Rand schweigt einen Moment, dann erklärt er, dass er in die Stadt gehen wird. Min ist sicher, dass sie zurückbleiben soll und protestiert sofort, und auch Loial erklärt, dass er Rand begleiten will, er argumentiert, dass er sonst nie sein Buch schreiben kann, weil Rand immer ohne ihn wichtige Dinge unternimmt. Dashiva protestiert, dass die Aktion verrückt ist und warnt vor versteckten Attentätern. Er will, dass Rand einen Asha'man schickt oder ein Portal zum Sonnenpalast öffnen lässt, um gefahrlos dort hin zu kommen. Doch Rand erklärt, sie müssten bis zur Nacht damit warten, da sie den Ort, an dem sie sich befinden, noch nicht gut genug kennen. Außerdem hat man sie bereits gesehen und er ist sicher, dass sie bald jemanden schicken werden. Er sagt laut, dass er verhindern wird, dass jemand stirbt, wenn er kann. * Perrin riecht Dashiva: er riecht nach einem wilden Wechsel von Angst, HAss, Zorn und vielem mehr. Perrin ist sicher, dass er wahnsinnig ist. Perrin riecht den raschen Wechsel von Dashivas Emotionen und ist sicher, dass der Asha'man wahnsinnig ist. Doch er will die Diskussion nicht abwarten und reitet weiter auf die Stadt zu, Aram folgt ihm. Er muss sich zwingen, nicht zu galoppieren. Die anderen folgen ihm schnell. Nurelle erklärt seine Besorgnis, da Berelain sich ebenfalls in der Stadt befindet, doch Dobraine weist ihn zurecht, dass sein eigener Plan viel schlimmer war. Havien hatte gewollt, dass sie Rands gesamte Begleitung von Aiel und eintausend Soldaten mit ihn die Stadt nehmen. Perrin wünscht sich, er hätte die Männer aus den Zwei Flüssen mitnehmen können, doch Rand und Dobraine waren beide dagegen gewesen. Rand hat sich absichtlich einfach gekleidet, um nicht sofort als Wiedergeborener Drache erkannt zu werden. So wollen sie so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Als Rand zum Aiel-Lager einige Meilen entfernt hinsieht, wird Perrin nervös, doch Rand wendet nicht. Eine Meile vor der Stadt selbst reiten sie durch ein Flüchtlingslager. Perrin erkennt in den Menschen die Bewohner des Vortor, und vermutet, dass Colavaere sie aus der Stadt vertrieben hat. Unter ihnen sind auch Bewohner aus dem Landesinneren, die vor den Aiel geflohen waren. Er sieht viele Verletzte und ist sicher, dass sie die schützenden Mauern nicht freiwillig verlassen haben. * Jangai-Tore - drei hohe, eckige, von Türmen flankierte Bögen. Sie führen zur Straße, die zum JAngai-Pass führt. Als sie zu den Jangai-Toren reiten, werden sie von den Soldaten auf den Mauern fragend betrachtet, die auch die Männer auf den Hügeln beobachten, die sie zurückgelassen haben. Die Soldaten am Wachhaus betrachten sie ebenfalls Stirnrunzelnd, sagen jedoch nichts. Dobraine erklärt, dass er sicher war, Colavaere würde aufgrund ihrer Krönung freien Zugang zur Stadt gewähren, wie es Tradition ist. Alle sind erleichtert, doch Perrin ist immer noch besorgt. Es beruhigt ihn, sich einreden zu können, dass die Chance auf Failes Unversehrtheit größer ist, jetzt wo er Schwalbe in die Stadt gebracht hat, doch nun muss er sie noch sicher zum Sonnenpalast bringen. Durch ihre lineare Perfektion wirkt die Stadt Cairhien bedrückend auf ihn, während sie reiten. Es ist Hoch Chasaline, eigentlich ein Festtag, zusätzlich sollte man etwas von den Krönungsfeierlichkeiten sehen, doch es herrscht Stille. Perrin weiß, dass Cairhien immer ein nüchterner, strenger Ort ist. Er erinnert sich, wie bevölkert die Straßen waren, als er die Stadt verließ, doch jetzt hat Colavaere alle Akrobaten, Straßenverkäufer und die Menschen vertreiben lassen, und es ist still. Man beobachtet sie, während sie durch die Straßen reiten. Obwohl niemand Rand erkennt, ist er sicher, dass die Aiel, die sich schon dort befanden, Rand sofort erkannt haben, auch wenn sie ihn noch nie gesehen haben, da kein anderer Feuchtländer von einer Eskorte aus Töchtern des Speers begleitet werden würde. Alle anderen machen ihnen gleichgültig Platz. Ort: Sonnenpalast, Cairhien, Cairhien Endlich erreichen sie den Palast. Die Wächter beobachten sie nachdenklich, und Perrin denkt daran, dass eine so kleine Gruppe wie ihre, vor allem mit einer Frau und einem Ogier, ihnen sicherlich keine Sorgen bereiten sollte. Aber sie haben auch drei Dutzend Töchter des Speers bei sich. Als eine von ihnen sich verschleiert, werden die Wächter unruhig, doch Corlan Dashiva fesselt sie mit Luft und Rand befielt ihm, das Gewebe abzubinden. Außer ihm sind noch weitere sieben Asha'man bei der Gruppe. Sulin weist die Tochter des Speers in ihrer Zeichensprache zurecht, weil sie sich verschleiert hat. Sie reiten ruhig weiter und Perrin versucht nicht daran zu denken, was die Soldaten gefesselt und geknebelt hat. Im Palast nehmen Diener ihnen die Pferde ab. Perrin sieht zu, wie Schwalbe und Traber weggeführt werden und gesteht sich ein, dass sie zwar sicher angekommen sind, es aber keinen Unterschied macht, da er noch immer nichts über Faile weiß. Sie betreten den Palast und man beobachtet sie schweigend. Eine Gruppe bewaffneter Männer und fragen betrachtet sie und tritt auf sie zu, als die Türen sich hinter ihnen geschlossen haben. Alle knien vor Rand nieder. Alle riechen nach Angst. * Camaille Nolaisen: trägt ein helleres Grün, als es in Cairhien üblich ist. Bewegt sich sehr anmaßend, noch mehr als ein Mann. Sogar ihr Niederknien wirkt Anmaßend. Sie sieht Selande Darengil als ihre Anführerin an. * Selande Darengil: trägt strahlendes Blau. riecht eifersüchtig, als sie Min ansieht. Eine der Frauen stellt sich als Camaille Nolaisen vor und erklärt stotternd, sie hätten Rand nicht so früh zurück erwartet. Rand erklärt leise, er sei sicher, dass niemand ihn überhaupt zurück erwartet hätte, sagt aber auch, dass sie ihn nicht fürchten müssen. Dabei sieht er die zweite Frau an, Selande Darengil, und Perrin kann riechen, dass ihr Angstgeruch größtenteils verfliegt. Rand fragt, wo Colavaere sich befindet, und Selande antwortet, sie sei in der Großen Halle der Sonne. Sie berichtet weiter, dass die Dritte Sonnenuntergangsversammlung stattfindet, und sie alle nicht wichtig genug sind, um teilnehmen zu dürfen. Sie glaubt, sie würden Colavaere Unbehagen bereiten. Dobraine erklärt, dass Colavaere keine Zeit verschwendet, und dass alle mit Rang und Ansprüchen sicherlich dabei sein werden, egal ob sie aus Tear oder Cairhien sind. Selande erklärt, dass sie alle bereit sind, für Rand zu kämpfen, und ihre Wortwahl lässt die Aiel riechen, als würden sie sofort angreifen wollen. Perrin weiß, dass diese jungen Feuchtländer das Prinzip von Ji'e'toh übernommen haben, und dass die Aiel sich uneinig sind, ob sie es ihnen besser erklären, oder sie erwürgen sollen. Er selbst sieht sie als schwachsinnig an. Er fragt nach Faile und Selande erklärt, sie wäre eine von Colavaeres Zofen. Min flüstert ihm zu, dass sie sicher einen guten Grund dafür hat. Einer der Männer flüstert, dass sie geschworen haben, niemandem etwas zu verraten, * Wir haben geschworen, es niemandem zu sagen! Niemandem! Beim Wassereid! Perrin will nachfragen, doch Rand befielt, dass man sie sofort zur Großen Halle bringt. Perrin wird nervös und hofft, dass Faile wirklich einen guten Grund hat. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Perrin Aybara *Min Farshaw *Loial *Dobraine Taborwin *Havien Nurelle *Aram *Corlan Dashiva *Sulin *Chiad *Damer Flinn *Camaille Nolaisen *Selande Darengil Tiere * Schwalbe * Traber Erwähnt * Faile Bashere * Bain * Davram Bashere * Colavaere Saighan * Erith * Caraline Damodred * Toram Riatin Gruppen *Wolfsbruder *Wiedergeborener Drache *Car'a'carn *Asha'man *Aiel **Far Dareis Mai **Algai'd'siswai *Tuatha'an *Ogier Erwähnt * Jäger des Horns * Trollocs * Shaido Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Jangai-Pass **Vortor **Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ***Jangai-Tor ***Sonnenpalast ****Große Halle der Sonne Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse * Caemlyn * Brunnen von Dumai * Sonnenpalast Gegenstände * Drachenszepter Ereignisse * Hoch Chasaline Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Luft verfestigen - als Fesseln aus Luft ** Abbinden * Daes Dae'mar * Ji'e'toh * Wassereid Kategorie:Die zerbrochene Krone (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Sonnenpalast